


Powrót do domu

by Neko_wa



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Bad Dreams, Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Gen, Good Bye, John Watson's Blog, Male Friendship, POV John Watson, Polski | Polish, Post Reichenbach, Post The Reichenbach Fall, Reichenbach Feels, Soulmates, Suicide, male pre-slash, pożegnanie, sugerowany slash, the last note
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_wa/pseuds/Neko_wa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson bardzo źle znosi samobójstwo swojego przyjaciela.<br/>Postanawia się pożegnać.</p><p>Beta: Myk-myk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powrót do domu

 

 

  
_  
_**Powrót do domu**

_What is a soulmate?_   
_It's like a best friend but more._   
_It's that one person that knows u better than anyone else._   
_Someone who makes you a better person, actually..they don't make u a better person, u do that yourself. They inspire you._   
_A soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever._   
_The person who knew you and accepted you, before anyone else did._   
_Or when no one else would._   
_And no matter what happens, you will always love them. And nothing could ever change that._

\- Lilly's question for Dawson (Dawson's Creek, Season Finale)

 

* * *

 

 Kiedy się spotkaliśmy, wiedziałeś o mnie absolutnie wszystko. Gdzie byłem, ile mi płacą, że szukam współlokatora. Byłeś osobą bardzo ekscentryczną. Czasami nawet wydawało mi się, że nie było to odpowiednie określenie.

Już w pierwszym tygodniu naszej znajomości odkryłem, jakkolwiek głupio by to nie zabrzmiało, że masz uczucia, że nie zajmujesz się tylko sobą. Miałem pierwszy koszmar na 221B Baker Street, a ty po prostu wszedłeś po tych piekielnych schodach do mojej sypialni, z kubkiem herbaty w dłoni. Postawiłeś go na szafce nocnej i dotknąłeś mojego ramienia. To wystarczyło. Obudziłem się i zobaczyłem twoją zmartwioną twarz. Resztę nocy spędziliśmy w ciszy na moim łóżku, oparci plecami o ścianę. Od tego momentu zacząłem kojarzyć twoją twarz ze spokojem, komfortem i ciepłem.

Czasami takie sytuacje się powtarzały, a ty zawsze byłeś przy mnie. Zawsze z kubkiem herbaty, dotykiem ciepłej dłoni i uspokajającym spojrzeniem. Potem nagle wszystko ucichło, aż do TEJ sprawy.

Po powrocie z tego cholernego laboratorium było jeszcze gorzej. I znowu spędzaliśmy bezsenne noce razem. Aż pewnego razu, po prostu się pocałowaliśmy. Miałem wtedy wyjątkowo okropny koszmar, długo nie mogłem przestać drżeć. To były najdłuższe godziny mojego życia. Nawet dłuższe od tych, które spędziłem jako żywa bomba zegarowa.

Od tego czasu już zawsze byliśmy razem. Wracałem z kliniki i ty na mnie czekałeś. Kiedy kładłem się spać, wiedziałem, że niedługo będziesz obok, obejmiesz mnie ramieniem i oddechem ukołyszesz do snu.

Po tylu latach mogłem znowu czuć się kompletny.

Aż do teraz. Bo ciebie już nie ma. Baker Street jest tak pusta, obca, bez tego całego sprzętu laboratoryjnego, bez czaszki na kominku… Nawet przestałem sypiać w łóżku. Moją przestrzenią jest teraz salon i ta piekielnie niewygodna kanapa. Nie jestem nawet w stanie wejść do twojej sypialni, bo wiem, że dostanę ataku paniki.

Podjęcie tej decyzji było dla mnie trudne. Zamknięcie wszystkich spraw, jakie pozostawiłem za sobą. Wypowiedzenie umowy w klinice, pożegnanie się z Harriet. Przygotowanie pani Hudson na to, że niedługo znów będzie sama. Zapowiedziała nawet, że już nikomu nie wynajmie tego mieszkania.

Poszedłem na twój grób, powiedziałem dokładnie to samo, co w dniu pogrzebu; że pamiętam, jak kazałeś nie myśleć o sobie jak o bohaterze; że kiedyś przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że jesteś maszyną; że byłeś najlepszym człowiekiem, najbardziej ludzką istotą, jaką znałem; że byłem (i jestem nadal) tak samotny i że zawdzięczam ci wszystko. Znowu płakałem tak, jak wtedy, tej nocy, która nas zbliżyła.

Wiedziałem, że nie wrócisz, więc postanowiłem, że tym razem to ja do ciebie przyjdę. I już nikt nigdy nas nie rozdzieli.

Witaj, Sherlocku.

Nareszcie wracam do domu…

 _In Arduis Fidelis_ ,

John Watson

 

**Author's Note:**

>  _In Arduis Fidelis_ to motto Royal Army Medical Corps. Można je tłumaczyć jako "wierni w nieszczęściu", co w gruncie rzeczy idealnie pasuje do Sherlocka i Johna.  
>  Motto widoczne jest na kubku, który ma John w pierwszym odcinku serialu.
> 
> Jak ktoś to doczytał do końca to jest mi bardzo miło.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In Arduis Fidelis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308721) by [Neko_wa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_wa/pseuds/Neko_wa)




End file.
